Catalysis is a phenomenon to accelerate the chemical reaction due to the addition of a small amount of catalyst, which itself is not subjected to permanent transformation, but only forms transient compounds or complexes with other reactants. Function of the catalyst is to change the path of the kinetic reaction by lowering the activation energy of a chemical reaction and to create other transient complexes, relative to the reaction conducted in a non-catalytic way. As a result, both the reaction leading to the product as well as in the whose opposite direction, leading to restoring the reactants is accelerated. The ratio of the product amount to the number of reactants that have not been reacted at the end of the process is the same as that without a catalyst, but the process takes less time. Catalysis is important for many industrial processes, such as production of ammonia, hydrogen, sulphuric acid, plastics and oil refining (cracking, hydrocracking, reforming, etc.). Catalysis, which is the effect of organic catalysts (enzymes), is the basis of life processes on Earth.
Miniature reactor used to produce a chemical mixture, using a powder catalyst made of particles with magnetic properties which provide greater contact with the chemical mixture is known from German Patent specification No. DE10159129. After the reaction, the powder catalyst can be extracted by the magnetic field for further use.
The reactor comprises one inlet of the two supply lines connected to the pipes in the flow direction, and a second inlet of the catalytic material, which at the outlet has the shape of a cone, and large space with an arm embedded in the coil is formed between the inlets.